


Stiles the Token Sasquatch

by bondboy68



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Cussing, M/M, Name Calling, Nudity, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack, just everybody being naked, more nudity, snarky lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought than in a pack of wolves Stiles would be the furry one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles the Token Sasquatch

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a comment that epilos303 said.

"Stiles, if you're gonna train with us you gotta keep up!" Scott grinned at his best friend as he jogged in place. Stiles would have retorted if he had not been busy gasping for breath. He just shook his head instead. 

"I'm done. Done. No more. Can't," he managed to get out between pants. 

"What is the hold up?" Lydia was already at the top of the next hill, hands on her hips, barely out of breath. Shapeshifting bitch. 

"Stiles is down for the count. I think we wore him out." Stiles made a mental note to slap the smile off Scott's face at the next chance he got. 

"I think that's enough. Let's head back to the house." Derek appeared beside Lydia, also looking perfect. Asshole.

"But you said five miles. We've barely gone three. If we're going to do these workouts--"

"Workouts?" Derek started back down the hill, Lydia following. 

"Isn't that what we're doing?" 

"You're in good shape. I just wanted to tire you all out so you wouldn't annoy me as much tonight." 

"You ok, Stiles?" At least Allison had the nerve to be out of breath as well. Stiles nodded and gave her a thumbs up. 

"Next time, I'm sitting out the wolf jogging session," he told her. Allison laughed. 

"Maybe next time we'll do a human-friendly version?" she offered. He agreed and started following the rest of the pack back to the house. They'd only been doing wide laps around it so they weren't very far. Good thing, because Stiles wasn't sure he would have been able to move three more miles. 

"Hey, wait." Scott had stopped and was sniffing the air. Which was still fucking weird, no matter that it had been a year and a half since he'd turned. "How about a swim?" 

Stiles looked around. "Like...in a pile a leaves?" Where the hell was Scott thinking there was a pool hidden here. 

"There's a creek and a swimming hole over that ridge," Derek clarified. Scott and Isaac were already sprinting toward it. Everybody else followed a bit more slowly. Stiles took his time scaling the hill and on the other side everybody was stripping down and jumping into a stream. It was some weird pack thing that they didn't mind being naked around each other. The first time it happened, Stiles and Allison had stared at each other, until Allison laughed and threw off her shirt and joined in. Stiles had averted his gaze as she stripped nude but then everybody was yelling at him and chucking rocks until, telling him to get in the damn lake. It was peer pressure. But you had to get used to the awkward social norms of a pack if you were going to run with it. Now Stiles didn't even blink when Lydia walked around braless (or less) when they stayed at Derek's completely refurbished house. 

Everybody but Derek was splashing around already as Stiles pulled off his shirt. From the water Scott started laughing. 

"It's funny seeing you guys next to each other. You'd think Stiles was the real werewolf." Stiles and Derek looked at each other.

"I'm not that furry!"

"Well, by comparison."

"By comparison, all of you make me look like a Sasquatch." It was true. For some reason werewolves, while in human form, were just lacking in the body hair department. Guess they stored it all for when they wolfed out. Which didn't at all explain why there was always pounds of fur clogging the shower drain at the house. "You coming in?" he asked Derek as he pulled off his pants. Derek shook his head. 

"I'll be at the house. More hot water for me."

"You're taking a shower? Come on you didn't even get sweaty!" Derek ignored him. Per usual. So Stiles canon-balled into the swimming hole. 

It went well for about five minutes before there was a contest to see who could hold who underwater for the longest and Isaac and Scott ganged up on Stiles until Allison got mad and made them stop and by then Stiles was pissed off and stalked away. 

He walked into the kitchen, still wet and carrying his pants and shirt since he'd only bothered to put his underwear on. 

"Don't move. You're filthy." Stiles stood still while Derek took his clothes from him. "Take those off." He removed the boxer briefs and handed them over. "Dry off." Derek handed him a towel and he patted his chest and hair before wrapped it around his waist.

“Permission to move freely, sir?” Derek rolled his eyes and nodded, taking his dirty clothes to the laundry room. Stiles went upstairs to the bedroom that was most likely to have clothes that would fit him. In the house, nobody really owned anything. Everything belonged to the pack. Clothes, food, beds were all shared. Lydia was just lucky that nobody else even needed her weird expensive hair care products. He pulled on a pair of shorts and decided to just wait for his clothes to be washed. Sometimes his dad noticed if he came home in different clothes than he left in. The whole cop thing meant he was more observant than most parents. Nobody else had showed up when he went downstairs and curled up on a couch in the living room. He glared at the black TV screen, not feeling like turning it on. 

A hand in his hair melted the glare of his face and he sighed at the sudden scalp massage. 

“Everything ok?” Derek’s voice was soft and sincere behind him.

“Stupid stuff…we were horsing around and it might have gotten a bit out of hand.”

“Should I tell them not to be so rough.”

“No! No…it’s fine. I don’t want them to treat me like I’m breakable or something. It’s hard enough fitting into the pack.”

“I think you fit perfectly.” Derek’s hand was still moving through his hair. He’d stopped shaving it his junior year, letting it grow out some. It made him look older. 

“Maybe if I waxed and looked like a hairless twink like the rest of you…” Derek slid hid arms around Stiles’ neck, bending down to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder. He ran his hands over the hair on Stiles’ chest. 

“No. I like you like this.” He nuzzled his face against Stiles’ neck, inhaling. 

“Are you scent marking me again?” 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t know why you bother. Do you really expect competition here?” Derek nibbled against his neck and didn’t answer. “Hey, stop that. I have to actually go sleep at home tonight and have dinner with my dad.” Derek sighed and reluctantly pulled away. 

“Can I come over, then?” Between pack sleepovers and Derek sneaking into his room at night Stiles didn’t remember the last time he’d slept alone. Not that he minded. 

“Won’t the rest of the pack miss you?”

“No.” Derek kissed him softly. His hands were still on Stiles’ chest, playing with the dark hairs. 

“Do you two have to do that there?” The rest of the pack had apparently arrived. 

“Hey! Stay in the kitchen,” Derek barked, moving away from Stiles. “If you track mud all over the place I’m making you all stay up to clean it.” Stiles watched over the back of the couch as Derek took everybody else’s clothes to the laundry room and sent them upstairs to shower and change. Stiles would wait to go home to shower. It always annoyed Derek if he bathed right after the other had scent marked him. And an annoyed Derek was often a fun Derek, if it meant the other would spend extra time doing it all over again.


End file.
